The present invention relates generally to a vending apparatus and more particularly to a vending apparatus of a type which utilizes a rotating helical member.
In vending machines of a type utilizing a helical member disposed in the vending chamber, items to be vended are placed between the convolutions of helical member and upon a predetermined rotation of the helical member, these items are advanced forwardly with the most forward of the items being discharged and dispensed during such rotation. One of the most critical problems in this type of vending apparatus is obtaining a positive discharge of a single item when desired. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,971 and 3,861,561 for example, have solved this particular problem to one degree or another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,561 the turned down lip on one side of an adjustable floor has proven to be a very effective discharging aid. It is impractical, however, to turn down the other forward discharge side of the floor in such device because that would detract from the adjustable feature thereof. Accordingly, a discharge aiding feature for the other forward discharge side of floor as shown in this patent would be very useful.
Another problem associated with helix-type vending machines is the one of how to rotate the helix itself without producing excessive wobbling or flexing. This problem is only complicated when utilizing a divider disposed within the helix for allowing two rows of items to be vended in each helix.